This invention relates to a portable, collapsible stand for supporting materials such as books, sheet materials and the like in a convenient position to be viewed by an individual.
The prior art has provided a wide variety of bookrests, display stands and the like. Generally speaking these prior art devices have disadvantages in terms of undue complexity, cost and ease of use. Some are made up from several components which must first be assembled together, thus increasing overall costs. Others involve the use of folding panels with multiple tabs, flaps, scorelines and die cuts, again increasing costs and assembly time. Many designs require substantial storage space thus increasing storage, shipping and retailing costs.